Remus et Romulus
by Gawen
Summary: Et si Remus avait un jumeau? et s'il mourrais? Dans quel etat serait t'il? Et s'il se servait d'un objet pour revoir son passé? REVIEW PLEASE!


Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de me lancer dans une histoire que j'espère qui va vous plaire. En tout cas, si vous avez déjà cliqué sur mon histoire c'est que le résumer était pas si mauvais !  
  
Disclamers : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling (Malheureusement !). Je ne touche pas d'argent. BLABLA  
  
Spoilers : Les tomes 1, 2, 3,4 et 5 ! Attention ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce dernier tome, ce ne serait pas ingénieux de lire ma fics ! Il pourrait y avoir des révélations et même très certainement !  
  
Résumer de l'histoire : Et si Remus Lupin avait eu un jumeau ?  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry était maintenant un jeune homme qui avait bien changé. La mort de Sirius l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il n'adressait la parole que très rarement et seulement aux personnes les plus proches. Il était froid et très distant. La seule personne à qui il se confiait sans problèmes et ouvertement était son nouveau tuteur Remus Lupin.  
  
En effets, au tout début des vacances (Nous étions début août), il avait réussit à obtenir la garde de Harry au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Harry avait aussi changé physiquement. Pour se détendre chaque matin, il allait faire un tour de quartier au pas de course. Le Quiditsch aussi avait donné à Harry des muscles et la courses n'avait fait que tous confirmée. Il avait laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, il les avait retiré pour laisser place à des verres de contacts.  
  
Ce matin là, Harry se leva d'un pas lourd comme chaque autre matin. Il mit des habits trop court (Remus avait voulu lui en acheté des nouveaux mais Harry n'avait pas voulu) vu que c'était les même qu'il portait depuis sa 3ème années ! (Il les avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse.) Il attacha ses cheveux en catogan, qui, désormais était ordonné grâce au gèle de Mr Tocqueville (Ouf des produits moldus !)  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au premier étage de la maison de Remus. Harry s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autours de lui. La panique monta bien vite en lui. Que ce passait t'il ? Il y avait Mr et madame Wesley ainsi que leur enfants et Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient eus aussi là. Il repris sa descente des escaliers.  
  
Arrivé en bas, Les personnes présentes le saluèrent. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione, un petit bonjour discret à Remus et un magnifique sourire à Ginny. Cette dernière ne rougit même pas. (Elle ne l'aimait plus, maintenant elle était avec Dean Thomas.)  
  
Les autres convives s'emblèrent légèrement frustré de ne pas recevoir de bonjour mais Harry s'en fichait. A quoi bon les salué ? C'était un peu tous de leur faute si Sirius était mort. Surtout celle de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir au côté de Remus et murmura pour que lui seul entende :  
  
« Que font t'il tous ici ? Il y a un problème ? »  
  
Remus le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit en sanglot :  
  
« Mon frère jumeau est mort. »  
  
Harry ne su que dire. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un frère alors. Il n'avait jamais eu l'amour d'un frère ou d'une s?ur alors il ne savait comment cela faisait d'en perdre un.  
  
Remus se leva brusquement de sa chaise et il sortit un petit coffre de la commode. Il y retira la poussière et le posa sur la table. Il ouvrit la boite et en ressortit des photos de lui avec un autre homme ou garçon suivant la dâte des photos.  
  
« C'était lui mon frère jumeau ! »  
  
Ils regardèrent toutes les photos qu'il avait et cela pris bien quelques heures. Quand le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole :  
  
« Peut-être que cela te soulageras si tu utilise le Protogo que je t'ai offert l'année dernière pour tes 38 ans ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'un Protogo ? »  
  
« C'est un objet qui permets de voir des faits de notre passé comme une sort de pensine mais aussi des événement totalement oublié de notre esprits. Cet objet nous permet aussi d'emmener des personnes avec nous. Lorsque nous sommes dans le Protogo, nous sommes invisibles ! »  
  
« Très juste miss Granger » Dit le professeur McGonnagal. « Si l'année avait déjà commencé, j'aurais offert des points à Gryffondor ! »  
  
Remus se releva et pris un objet très semblable à la pensine sauf qu'une inscription de phénix ornait la `boîte`.  
  
« Mettez tous une main au dessus du Protogo ! »  
  
Chacun obéit à l'ordre de Remus. Ce dernier s'exclama :  
  
« Quélus Protogo ! »  
  
La sensation de portoloin était exactement la même que celle de ce nouvel objet. Harry s'écrasa sur le sol. Ces lunettes ce cassèrent et Hermione eu la gentillesse de les réparer. Il se trouvait dans la même maison qu'il était quelques moments auparavant. Deux petits enfants de deux ans jouaient ensembles.  
  
Une grande femme assez belle s'avança dans la pièce. Elle poussa un cris d'horreur et se précipita vers les deux petits.  
  
« Remus ! Romulus ! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas jouer dans la cuisine ! Il y a des jouait dangereux ici ! »  
  
D'un coup de baguette magique elle rangea la cuisine.  
  
« Stop ! » Dit Remus. « Je veux partir ! Je suis trop secoué pour revoir aujourd'hui de bon et de mauvais moments de ma vie ! Rentrons ! »  
  
Très vite ils rentrèrent et Remus déclara qu'ils continueront demain.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Dans les prochain chapitre il y aura (Bien évidemment il faut me les demander sinon je ne les mettrai pas) :  
  
Quand Remus est devenu un loup garou  
  
Quand il est entré à Poudlard.  
  
Sa relation avec son frère.  
  
Et bien d'autre !  
  
SUBJECTION ?  
  
REACTION ?  
  
IDEES ?  
  
INSULTES ?  
  
FELICITATION ?  
  
Ps : I LOVE REVIEW !  
  
C'est ma première fic soyez sympas !  
  
Gäwen ! 


End file.
